Abused, burning, and dying in the dark
by Bubbly-TheFerret
Summary: Cortez x OC. What happens when Cortez and the others go to investigate a strange signal? What do they find? And what is the mysterious past that haunts the girl of Cortez's dreams? R&RFirst skyland fanfic so go easy on me please
1. Holy crap!

_**This is a Cortez x OC. The OC belongs to me. Anyways this idea popped into my head and I thought that it was a pretty good one. Tell me what you all think with the reviews. I'm also going to for warn you all before you start reading that this chapter may be a little creepy and disturbing to some. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own… Oh darn**_

**Chapter 1: Holy Shi…Crap!!!**

"What is it", Mahad asked? They had taken the Saint Nazier out to investigate an unknown signal on the radar. None of them where able to figure out what it was so they decided to investigate.

"I'm not sure", Cortez answered him, "Cheng have you been able to find out anything"?

"Nothing yet", Cheng answered eyes glued to the computer screen.

"What do you want us to do Captain", Wayan questioned?

"Bring us in closer. We have to make sure no one is living on this thing before we try to get rid of it", Cortez answered. They got the Saint Nazier as close as possible without landing.

"It looks like a bunch of junk", Lena pointed out.

"Well that's a lot of junk if it covers that much space", Dahlia said.

"It's not junk, those are ships", Cortez said for what they where looking at was a block 5 miles in length. It was covered in an extremely dense fog so it was hard to make out any other details. Except for the sparks of purple and blue electricity.

"All that electricity will make it hard to investigate", Dahlia informed.

"That's ok, I don't think it's everywhere", Cortez assured, "bring us in".

The Saint Nazier landed in a clear spot and the engines where cut.

"Lena, Cheng, you two stay here the rest of us will go and investigate", Cortez ordered.

"Right", Lena and Cheng said together.

Then Cortez, Dahlia, Wayan, and Mahad headed off. When they got a few inches away from the ship all four of them stopped in their tracks and their mouths fell open. For the sight that lay in front of them was only told of in Grimm tales. It looked almost like a

massacre scene. There was a small building that they hadn't been able to see cause of the fog. The building would have covered most of the block but the far back corner looked like it had been blown clean off. There where shards of glass and pieces of metal flung everywhere. There was bigger pieces of wood and metal sticking out of other places in the ground.

"This is…creepy", Wayan said having trouble find the correct word.

"This isn't creepy…it's sickening", Dahlia said, "who would do something like this".

"Do you honestly have to ask that question", Mahad asked?

"The real question is why and how", Cortez said in an almost whisper. "Let's do this quickly".

The walked up to the small wire fence that surrounded the place and when they opened the gate it fell making a loud clattering sound that made them all cringe. They all proceeded to the front door that looked more like a hanger than a door. There was nothing blocking their view of the inside.

"What's that", Dahlia asked? She had noticed something splattered across the wall that almost looked like paint.

Wayan walked up to one of the walls to get a closer look.

"Well", Cortez asked him?

"It looks almost like paint but it's not", Wayan answered him.

"What do you mean", Mahad asked him?

"Well if it is paint then some parts of it are still wet", Wayan said. Dahlia, Mahad, and Cortez walked over next to him.

"It's not paint", Cortez assured him.

"What is it then", Dahlia asked?

"It's blood", He answered in an almost whisper again. His three comrades looked at him then at the wall in shock. "Look". Cortez pointed at the rest of the wall and the ground.

"How", Mahad asked?

"I don't want to know. It looks like the Sphere went on a killing spree", Dahlia said.

"Come on", Cortez said and started off towards the door.

The inside of the building was no better. There where pieces of wood, metal, and glass sticking out of the walls. All the windows where shattered. They even saw some corpses laying limp in some places. The place looked like hells vacation spot with all the pools of crimson and the sparks of electricity almost taking your head off.

"Cortez let's go back. This place is deserted and besides does it look like anyone could live here", Dahlia begged.

Cortez stopped and turned towards the other three. "You have a point Dahlia, Turn back".

Just as they where about to turn back something was shot into the wall. They all turned towards it. If Cortez had stepped forward it would have gotten him right in the side of the head. They all turned towards the doorway that non of them had given much attention to. Right in front of the door way standing as far back as possible stood a figure. Hard to make out at first cause the room was so dark but finally it was almost visible. It was a women that was for sure. She had hair that came to about mid back and she was at least 5'5 and she held a pistol in her right hand aimed right at Cortez. Next to her was a giant hole in the wall which was probably how she had gotten into the room.

"Who are you", She asked in a slow calm tone. "and what are you doing here", She finished not caring to lower the gun.

_**Well what'd you all think? I tried to leave it at a creepy cliffy but not sure that happened. Also I don't want all my readers to think that I am some freak that kills everyone. That's like totally opposite of me. So don't think I'm going to like eat you or something (I know ewwwwwwww) Anyway's review. Chapter 2 will be better, chase/ fight scene! Ooooooooooooo I know!! Don't forget to review!!**_


	2. What the hell?

_**Here's Chapter 2!! Thanks for the review's they were highly appreciated (you made my squirrel happy) Anyway's, hope you like chapter 2. Might get a little confusing to some but stick with me!! Don't forget to review!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own…Oh darn**_

**Chapter 2: What the hell?**

"Who are you", She asked in a slow calm tone. "and what are you doing here", She finished not caring to lower the gun.

"Might we ask you the same question", Wayan spoke.

"Answer me or I will kill you", the freaky girl threatened.

None of them spoke up, they all pretty much just stood there staring at each other.

'Dammit, figured I could scare them off. Guess that won't work' the girl thought to herself.

"Answer me dammit", the girl yelled.

"You answer us first", Mahad said.

The girl stood in front of them for a few seconds then seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer out of anyone she put her gun away and slipped from her pocket three small throwing daggers. 'These will distract them long enough for me to escape' she hoped. With that last thought she threw the daggers not trying to aim at them but just trying to distract them. It worked to for when they saw the daggers coming their way all four of them dodged out of the way. When they had gotten back up and looked through the door way she was gone.

"Alright I suggest we get out of here and quick", Dahlia said in a worried tone.

"What do you say Cortes", Wayan asked him.

"No", was Cortes answered.

"What", the other three said in unison.

"I want to know why she didn't kill us", Cortes said.

"What are you talking about", Mahad exclaimed, "She did try to kill us".

"No she didn't", Cortes stated firmly.

"How do you know", Wayan asked confused.

"She easily could have shot me but she didn't. Also there's four of us and she only threw three daggers", Cortes pointed out.

"Maybe she can't count", Mahad said.

"I highly doubt that Mahad", Dahlia said.

"Come on let's see if we can lure her out cause I highly doubt that we'll catch her", Cortes said.

"If you say so", Wayan said defeated.

They all started off again but they where all a little more cautious this time. Constantly looking in almost every direction making sure that they don't get snuck up on again. The building was almost like a maze with it's multiple halls and rooms; it was hard to not get lost in the place. They had been traveling for at least a half an hour and they could all swear that they were lost.

"Cortes how about we try to find our way back", Dahlia suggested wanting to get out of the creepy building.

"Yeah we've been traveling for who knows how long and we have seen hide nor hair of the mystery girl", Wayan pointed out.

"I have to say I agree", Cortes said. "There's just one problem".

"What's that", Mahad asked.

"Does anyone know how to get out of here", He asked.

They all looked at each other and shook their heads no.

"I could help you all with that", a cheery sort of voice came from behind Cortes.

All four of them jumped back at least a foot(exaggeration)from where the voice came from. It just so happens that the voice had come from a girl but this girl wasn't the same murderous one they had run into before she seemed a lot happier and not as blood thirsty. She also wasn't standing in the shadows so they could see what she looked like. The only thing Wayan, Cortes, Dahlia, and Mahad could think was what the hell was going on here?

_**Alright well that's chapter 2. Did you like or was it crap. I am also sorry if my punctuation or grammer is off a little. Anyway's I'll try to update this week, all depends on if I can get to a computer or not. Anyway's don't forget to review and tell me what you think. You don't have to write a lot just tell me something that you liked or didn't like about it. If I don't get any reviews then I might not update. One more thing I would like to thank all my reviewers that reviewed on chapter one, you peeps rock!!**_

_**Question's that will be answered in chapter 3: (If I post it)**_

_**1)Who are these two girls?**_

_**2)Are they related?**_

_**3)Will Cortes, Wayan, Mahad, and Dahlia ever make it out?**_

_**Stay tuned!!**_


	3. Questions

_**All right here's chapter 3. I hope you all liked chapter 2. I am really sorry it took me so long to update but I wasn't home at all last week. I also apologize for my grammar but it's just the way I right. **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own…Oh darn**_

**Chapter 3: Questions**

"Oh I'm sorry, did I scare you", the girl asked.

Dahlia, Mahad, Cortes, and Wayan had all jumped back in fright. None of them had expected a girl to come up behind them.

"Hello", the girl said in a half sarcastic voice, "Any of you going to answer me".

"S…sorry, we just didn't expect someone to just pop up like that", Mahad responded. "Especially not a girl as cute as you", he added.

"Mahad", Dahlia hissed in his ear.

"What", Mahad said confused.

He did have a point however. The way the girl looked and dressed you wouldn't expect her to be hanging around in a dump like this. She looked to be around 13 or 14 unlike the other younger woman they had seen earlier. The young girl was about half Mahad's height and she had long grey and black that came to her mid back. Her clothes consisted of a black and grey windbreaker and a black and pink pair of shorts. As for her shoes they where a pair of black knee-high army boots with white laces. Yeah she defiantly didn't belong there.

"Oh no, that's quite all right I do tend to pop up out of nowhere sometimes", the girl told them not catching Mahad's comment. "Any way's did you guys need help"?

"Yes we do need some help actually", Cortes said before Mahad could say something else stupid. "Do you know how to get out of here"?

"Of course I do. Do you want me to show you"? The girl asked.

"If you could start us off in the right direction, I'm sure we could manage the rest", Wayan answered.

"Ok, just follow me, and stay close it's easy to get lost 'cause it's so dark in some places", the girl told them as she turned around and started skipping off down the hallway on their left. They all started walking after her keeping their distance.

"Cortes how do you know we can trust her", Wayan whispered rather iffy.

"We don't", Cortes answered looking back at them, "But as of right now she's the only hope we've got".

"Still", Wayan continued, "How do we know that she's not taking us to that…that", He trailed off lost for words.

"That homicidal maniac", Mahad cut in rather loud.

"Mahad quiet", Dahlia hissed back handing him on the arm rather hard.

"Ow", Mahad said rubbing his arm where she had hit him, "That hurt".

"Exactly", Wayan said ignoring the two.

"That's just it. This is one of those times where you have no idea how things are going to turn out. You just have to wait and hope for the best", Cortes said calmly. Everyone just watched him.

"Come on, you're falling behind", the girl said as she stopped to wait for them. When they caught up to her they started off again. This time the girl stayed at a walk.

"Excuse me but do you suppose you could tell us your name"? Cortes asked her.

"Oh how rude of me. I can't believe I forgot the introductions", the young girl said stopping and turning towards them. "My name is Kyoko. Kyoko Nazomi", Kyoko said introducing herself with a deep bow. "Might I ask you all yours"?

Dahlia, Mahad, Wayan, and Cortes all turned towards the other wondering if they should reveal their real names or not.

"It's quite alright if you don't want to tell me. I don't mind", Kyoko said. With that she turned around and started off again down the hall. They all started following her again, a little farther back, rather relieved that they didn't need to reveal their names to this strange girl. They watched her take a right but when they got to the turn she had taken she was nowhere in sight.

"Where'd she go"? Mahad asked. "She was right there".

"We weren't that far behind her", Wayan said.

"Ay, you're right, we shouldn't have lost sight of her", Cortes agreed.

"Maybe when she turned the corner she took off running", Dahlia said. "You never know".

"Well now what are we going to do. We're still stuck in here", Mahad pointed out as if it wasn't obvious.

"Should we just continue down this hall"? Dahlia asked.

"I guess we're going to have to. We really have no choice", Cortes said and with that they all started down the hall that the girl had gone down.

_**All right, hope you all liked it. I am trying my hardest to put everyone in character. I am also working on drawing a couple pictures of the characters; I'm planning on putting them on Gaia. I'll tell you when they're up if you want to check them out. I also thank all my reviewers and I encourage you to keep it up 'cause it's what keeps me going!!!  
**_


	4. Who are you?

_**A/N: Here is chapter 4! Thanks for all the reviews, they are really appreciated! Also I got there where some comments on how the girl looked like she should be a regular anime, she's supposed to stick out like that, just clearing that up so you guys weren't confused. Anyway's on with the story. Also this chapter starts of with Lena and Cheng on the Saint Nazier.**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own…Oh Darn**_

**Chapter 4: Who are you?**

"Cheng what is taking them so long"? Lena asked worried.

"I'm not sure, the radio isn't working, too much electricity", Cheng answered her typing

on his keyboard.

"Can you track them"? Lena asked walking up behind Cheng and inspecting the screen.

"I can pinpoint them, yes, but whenever I lock on to them something goes wrong on my computer and I loose them", he told her typing rapidly on the keyboard. "I'm trying to find out what keeps interfering right now".

"Alright, I hope they come out soon", Lena said walking over to the window and looking out.

Cortes, Wayan, Mahad, and Dahlia continued down the hallway, weapons ready. They didn't know how long they had been in there but the smoke and fog was starting to get to them.

"How 'bout you try coming this way", said a woman's voice suddenly.

"Did you hear that", Wayan asked.

"Yes, it seemed to come from around that corner up ahead", Cortes said pointing to the next hallway. "Alright weapon's ready follow me". They all followed him as they took the next corner upon which they saw an opening. All of them continued down that hallway cautiously.

"Hope it's not that creepy lady that tried to kill us", Mahad said in a regular voice.

All of them turned towards him giving him the look of shut up now.

"What, I was just saying", he said lowering his voice back down to a whisper.

"That's it, just follow my voice", the women said.

"Why should we", Cortes questioned to no one in particular.

"I can lead you to the exit", she said again. "Just follow me".

"Well Cortes"? Wayan questioned.

"We'll see where it takes us but be ready for an attack", Cortes said as they set off again.

The voice didn't come again for some time. They had been walking for a while when suddenly the voice spoke again.

"Almost there, keep walking and you'll see it", the woman said. And they did what they saw was the same large doorway that they had entered through. As they crossed out into the open they were able to see the Saint Nazier somewhat through the fog.

"You made it".

It was the voice again but this time it came from behind them. All of them turned around weapons ready. What they saw was a black cloaked figure standing on the edge of the roof. It seemed to be watching them.

"Yes I've got a signal to their radio, finally", Cheng yelled happily.

"That's great Cheng, try to find out what's up", Lena told him.

_**And that's it for chapter 4, hope you liked!!!**_

_**Sorry if it's short.**_


	5. The Sphere

_**Sorry if chapter 4 was kinda confusing. Hopefully this time the little signs that I put in for the page breaks stay in this time. Anyway's sorry for the slow update, I went to Colorado last week and I could not get to a computer I was so busy. Now I'm back though so I'll update sooner. One more thing before the chapter starts, I'm sorry if anyone seems out of character(I'm trying at least). **_

_**Disclaimer: Don't own…oh darn.**_

**Chapter 5:The Sphere**

**>> >> >> >> >> **

"You made it".

It was the voice again but this time it came from behind them. All of them turned around weapons ready. What they saw was a black cloaked figure standing on the edge of the roof. It seemed to be watching them.

"_Cortes…Cortes…you there_"? Cheng asked over the portable radio that Cortes was carrying.

"Yeah Cheng I'm here", Cortes responded into the radio without taking his eyes off the figure.

"_Where are you guys? …What's happening out there_"? Cheng asked.

"Hold on a second Cheng", Cortes responded.

"What should we do captain"? Wayan whispered towards Cortes.

"You should probably get out of here", the cloaked figure spoke in a tone that sounded as if she were looking in to the future.

"Why would we want to do that"? Cortes questioned the woman.

"Someone comes through the fog…someone you should be cautious of", the woman replied in the same tone as before.

They all had their suspects. Wayan decided to ask just in case, "Who is coming"?

"A hostile enemy…someone you know as The Sphere", She finished in that future telling voice.

"Whoa, hang on a second. How do you know that the Sphere is coming"? Dahlia asked unsure whether to trust the woman standing on the edge of the roof or not.

"Yeah, and how do we know that you're not working with the Sphere"? Mahad added.

The woman didn't answer. Just stood their looking straight ahead. She started to sway and suddenly she fell.

All of them hurried forward, Cortes caught her right before she hit the ground. The hood she was wearing fell back off her head revealing her features. Her hair was brown and blond on top, rather long; though they couldn't tell exactly how long cause she wasn't standing up. She also had a few micro braids here and there and a red ribbon tied as a headband in her hair. Her eyes where closed so they didn't know what her eyes looked like. Her skin was a shade or two darker than Caucasian. It looked almost like she had just passed out.

"What do you think happened to her"? Wayan asked.

"Can't be sure", Cortes answered him, " but we can't just leave her here".

"Do you think she was serious about the whole Sphere coming thing, do you"? Mahad asked.

"I'd have to say she was", Dahlia said in a panicked tone, "Look".

They all turned to where Dahlia was looking and sure enough there was a troop of 3 Sphere patrollers heading there way, getting closer by the second.

"_Cortes we need to get out of here now, there are three Sphere patrollers about 100 feet away. What's happening out there"? _Cheng said over the radio.

"Cheng we see them. We're heading your way now", Cortes answered him.

"Wayan you take the girl and let's hurry", Cortes said as he handed Wayan the girl who picked her up bridle style and started after them.

>> >> >>

"You were right sir, there is a block here", Diwan said talking to Ozlo over the radio.

"I knew it", He said, "Diwan I want you to go down there and investigate, tell me what you find".

"Alright sir, I'm heading down there know", she answered him. "Sir, might I ask what I'm looking for"?

"I'll tell you if you find it", He answered.

The patrollers started heading closer. Soon they spotted the gang on the ground heading towards the Saint Nazier.

"Sir the Pirates are down there", Diwan informed Ozlo.

"Do you see Lena anywhere"? He asked interested.

"No, but I do see Mahad and the Saint Nazier", she answered.

"Don't let them know that you're there. Can you find a way to listen in from their radio"? Ozlo asked.

"I can certainly try", Diwan answered starting to press buttons.

"Follow them as well, but make sure they don't notice you. Understand"? He asked

"Yes sir", Diwan answered.

"Record their conversation as well and send back to the monolith. I will be waiting there", Ozlo said, then cut the transmission.

>> >> >> >

"Wait how do we know that she isn't with the Sphere"? Mahad asked.

"We will just have to take that chance", Cortes told him not looking back. "I'm not going to leave her here for the Sphere to find though".

"Besides Mahad, It's not like were going to let her run all over Puerto Angel. She'll be locked up", Dahlia added.

"Alright", Mahad said throwing his arms up, "but don't come running to me if the Sphere finds us because of her".

"Just come on", Dahlia said.

They made it back to the Saint Nazier with the help of Cheng. When they got on board Cortes told Wayan to take the girl and put her in one of the cell like rooms till they got to Puerto Angel. Cortes started up the Saint Nazier and they started heading back.

"Cheng do you see any Sphere ships on the radar"? Cortes asked looking over his shoulder".

"All clear Cortes. What took you guys so long"? Cheng asked.

"Yeah, and who was that girl that Wayan brought on board"? Lena added.

"We got lost", Cortes said answering Cheng's question, " and we aren't sure about the girl".

"She warned us that the Sphere was coming", Mahad said.

"Did they"? Lena asked.

"Not from what we saw", Mahad said.

"The girl is locked up captain", Wayan said entering and taking his usual position upfront next to Dahlia.

"Very good. Keep an eye out for any signs of Sphere ships", Cortes told them.

"Aye yei captain", Dahlia responded.

"So where did you find her"? Lena asked.

"What"? Mahad said confused.

"The girl that you guys found. Where'd you find her"? Lena asked again.

"Oh, well she more found us", Mahad told them.

"What do you mean"? Cheng asked joining the conversation.

"Well she kind of led us out by telling us where to go", Mahad told them.

"Was there anyone else"? Lena asked.

"No…wait…yeah there was. There were two other people there ", Mahad said remembering.

"Who"? Lena and Cheng asked together.

"Well there was a girl that looked to be 13 or 14 and there was another one that almost blew Cortes' head off", Mahad said chuckling a little. Lena and Cheng giggled.

"Mahad", Cortes said sternly.

"What it's true", Mahad said.

"What did they look like"? Cheng asked.

"Well the younger one had gray and black hair and she was pretty short. As for the other one, she was standing in the shadows so we really couldn't see what she looked like", Mahad answered them. "It's kinda weird if you think about it though", Mahad added to no one inparticular.

"Ai, I agree", Cortes responded. "Maybe the Vector will know something".

"The Vector knows loads of stuff, he's bound to know something about them", Lena said.

>> >> >> >> >

_**Sorry if it's so short. Sorry for the long time it took me to update, I'm trying my hardest but school starts for me in about 4 days so I don't know how quickly I'll be able to update. Hopefully it'll be soon. Hope you like and make sure I get reviews. I must get at least 2 before I update again(More than 2 would be nice though).**_


	6. The Sphere pt 2

**A/N: Here is another chapter!! I'll try to update soon!!! I would also like to thank my one reviewer **_**princess moon shadow**_**. Thanks for the reviews they are highly appreciated**!! Also the Ver Gyres are not werewolves. They can transform into any animal it's just that they prefer the wolf because it's easiest to transform into.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Skyland.

Chapter 6: The Sphere (pt. 2)

"It just so happens that I do know something about the block", Vector said heading for a computer.

The group had gotten back about an hour ago. They had gone to the vector after moving the girl to a cell on Puerto Angel.

"Do you know anything about the girls"? Cortes asked.

"I'm not sure if I know anything specifically about them but I can answer one question", Vector said typing rapidly on the computer. After a few minutes the vector finally found what he was looking for, "Ah here it is".

Everyone gathered around the computer.

"Ver Gyres", Cortes said questioningly.

"What what"? Mahad asked.

"That is the name of the block", the Vector told them, "It's an ancient block that no one believes exists anymore".

"Is it special"? Lena asked taking her eyes of the screen and looking at the vector.

"It is very special Lena. Do you remember how I keep telling you about seijins that could transform"? the Vector said.

"Oh yeah, during my lessons would say something about them", Lena said.

"What do they have to do with this block"? Cortes asked a little impatient.

"They have a lot to do with the block. These seijins would live on the hidden blocks, as some called them. There are only three hidden blocks in all of Skyland so there where very few of these seijins around", the Vector explained.

"What do you mean where", Wayan asked also looking up at the Vector.

"Well the Ven Gyres seijins liked to transform into animals. You had to develop your power so you could transform into these animals. One of the easier animals to transform into was the wolf or fox", the Vector started.

"So what", Mahad said.

"Mahad let him finish", Lena told her brother smacking him on the arm.

"Ow, you can't hang around Dahlia anymore", Mahad said rubbing his arm.

Dahlia shot him an evil glare from across the room.

"As I was saying, the Ven Gyres seijins transformed into the wolf or fox so much that they started taking on traits of those animals", the Vector told them. "The people on the other blocks became afraid of these seijins so they started to hunt them".

"Wait, so what your telling us is that the Ven Gyres seijins where hunted like animals"? Dahlia repeated.

"That is precisely what I am telling. The Ven Gyres went into hiding but people still found them. It was said that they were all killed, but if you found one it would be amazing. I would love to talk to her", the Vector finished getting excited.

"That doesn't explain the three girls", Cortes said.

"Hey Vector, didn't you tell me once that those seijins that could transform could also make something like a clone right", Lena said.

"Yes, something like that", the Vector said.

"So what your telling us is that the two girls where a clone of the other girl", Wayan said.

"But how could that be, they were all different ages", Cortes said.

"I'm not sure, but if I could talk to the girl I might be able to find out", the Vector told them.

"Fine, but I'm not sure if she's awake yet", Cortes said.

With that said they set off the cell that they put the girl in.

"Diwan have you found anything interesting", Oslo said over the radio.

"Yes sir I have got their conversation right here. I have also found where these pirates have been hiding", Diwan answered.

"Very good, what does the conversation talk about", Oslo asked.

"Well they where talking about a hidden block and these seijins called the Ver Gyres", Diwan told him.

"What about the Ver Gyres"? Oslo asked.

"Well they think they've found one", Diwan said.

"WHAT", Oslo yelled.

"What the matter"? Diwan asked.

"Diwan I want you to go an get this seijin that is supposedly a Ver Gyres", Oslo said.

"Very well", Diwan said as the radio transmission was cut.

"Patrollers follow me", Diwan told the other three patrollers she had with her as she started for the block.

Wayan had lead them to the cell that the girl was in. Cortes knocked but there was no answer. They opened the door to find the girl just waking up. She was starting to sit up when she caught sight of them. She jumped up from where she was and looked around.

"Who are you…and where the hell am I"? the girl asked breathing pretty hard.

"The first question is who are you and do you work for the Sphere", Cortes said.

"You answer mine first", the girl said.

"First you tell us if you're with the Sphere or not", Wayan said. Cortes, Wayan, and the Vector walked in and closed the door so there was no way the girl could escape.

"No", the girl said.

"Alright then, that's all we needed to know", Wayan said.

"Now answer my questions", the girl said with a little bit more force this time.

"You are on Puerto Angel, I am the Vector. This is Wayan and our captain Cortes", the Vector said walking towards her a little bit.

"Stay back", she said to the Vector who stopped.

"Now what's your name"? Cortes asked.

"It's Kyoko", she said.

"Wait wasn't that the name of the other girl we ran into", Wayan said turning to Cortes.

"Ai, it is", Cortes said lifting his gun a little to show Kyoko that if she tried to escape she would be shot. Kyoko caught sight of the gun and backed away a little more.

"Now Kyoko we have a few question to ask you", Cortes started.

"Who said I'll cooperate", Kyoko barked back.

"Ver Gyres, you're a Ver Gyres", the Vector said.

"What did you call me"? Kyoko asked.

"You have the different colored eyes just like a wolf", the Vector said. Kyoko backed up a bit more.

"So you are one of those seijins", Cortes said.

"Who said I was", Kyoko said defensively.

"Well the Vector did if you want the truth", Wayan said.

Just at that moment Mahad came through the door panting.

"Cortes there are four Sphere ships docking on Puerto Angel at this moment", Mahad said.

"WHAT", Cortes yelled. Kyoko saw this as an opportunity to escape, for the door was wide open. She started at a sprint to the door but Wayan and Mahad caught her and pushed her back onto the ground. She fell back onto her side. As she got back up they were already out the door and it was closing. She ran towards it but it was already closed. She pounded on it but nothing worked.

"Dammit", Kyoko whispered looking around. She spotted a small hole at the bottom of the wall. It was to small for her to fit through, but a mouse could do.

The pirates where up in the Tavern in no time.

"Where are the Sphere ships"? Cortes asked out of breath.

"They landed up by the lighthouse", Dahlia told them and with that Wayan, Dahlia, Mahad, Vector, and Lena followed Cortes to the lighthouse. When they got up there they saw Diwan with at least 30 brigs behind her.

"Ah there you are pirates", Diwan said.

"What do you want Diwan"? Cortes asked.

"I want the Ver Gyres and Lena", Diwan said.

"Well you can't have either", Mahad said.

"Oh really", Dahlia said. "I suggest that you give them to me or else", Diwan said motioning to a brig. The brig walked up next to Diwan and it's hand held a struggling Cheng.

"Cheng", Cortes said. "How did you get him Diwan"?

"It doesn't matter how I got him. What matters is if I get the two seijins or not", Diwan said.

"Or what"? Wayan asked.

"Or you don't see Cheng again", Diwan said.

Cortes' head was down and his eyes where closed.

"What are we going to do"? Dahlia asked him.

Cortes turned towards Wayan. "I want you to go and release the mosquito's when I say go get the girl ok"?

Wayan nodded. Cortes turned back to Diwan. "Wayan go get the girl".

"Ai yei captain", Wayan said heading off.

It took about a minute to back down to the Saint Nazier. Wayan released the mosquitoes from the Saint Nazier and they headed back up to the lighthouse.

Back up at the lighthouse Cortes and Diwan were standing facing each other.

"Cortes I had better get the girls and if you try to use the mosquitoes then you won't see Cheng again", Diwan told him.

"I don't think so"

"What", Diwan said turning to her right. Suddenly Diwan was on the ground with a wolf tearing away at her with it's claws.

"Open fire", on of the brigs said.

"NO", Cortes yelled. Suddenly the wolf jumped on the brig that was holding Cheng. The brig fell back due to the weight of the wolf, releasing Cheng. Cheng ran back to Cortes. The mosquitoes opened fire as well and shot down the patrollers. Then all hell broke loose. There were pullets flying, and seijins bolts everywhere. Lena was firing down brig after brig, while Mahad was whipping his boomerang. Cortes was firing shot after shot while Dahlia was shooting arrow after arrow. Soon no brigs where left and no more shots where being fired. It was only Diwan standing all torn and scratched with the wolf in front of her.

"Your finished Diwan", Lena said and with that she fired a seijin energy blast which blew Diwan off the block.

"Well that was exciting", Mahad said.

"_Cortes we have a problem_", Wayan said coming on over the radio. He had taken the mosquitoes back.

"What is it"? Cortes asked.

"_The girl is gone. I just went to check on her since I was down here and she isn't in the_ _room_", Wayan said. _" I'm heading back up there_".

"So you are a Ver Gyres", Lena said talking to the wolf.

"Indeed I am", the wolf said transforming back into Kyoko. "And you are against the Sphere".

A/N: Alright hope you liked it. Pretty intense stuff. And like I said before the Ver Gyres aren't werewolves they just like to transform into the wolf a lot because it's easiest.

Don't forget to review.


	7. Allies or Enemies?

A/N: Alright, sorry for the long time it took me to update. You can normally expect an update every weekend or so. Also there are some new characters that I made up. Merium: Cortes' mom and James, Cortes' dad. Anyway's here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: you know

Chapter 7: Allie or Enemy

"So you are a Ver Gyres", Lena said.

"Yes", Kyoko said transforming back into a human.

All of them wore a different expression. The Vector looked extremely excited along with Lena who also looked a bit iffy. Cheng looked a little freaked out. Wayan and Mahad looked awed; Cortes…well Cortes looked both shocked and confused. As for Kyoko, she was looking a little hostile.

"I'm gonna go now", Kyoko said turning.

"Wait right there, who said you were free to go"? Cortes asked stepping towards her; motioning for wayan and mahad to follow just in case he needed help if she made a break for it. They both paused quickly but complied.

"Do you want me to stay"? Kyoko asked turning back around to face them.

"Anyone who's an enemy of the Sphere is always welcome", Mahad said.

"Precisely", the Vector agreed. "I would also like to know a few things about your powers as well".

"But the Sphere will be back for me. They know where I am now", Kyoko said not breaking eye contact with Cortes.

"Don't worry, this block is completely hidden. Plus we destroyed the ships so they have no way of getting the coordinates", Lena said.

"If you want me to stay so bad then fine, but what does your captain say"? Kyoko said kinda cocky.

"Mahad, Wayan…get her back to the cell's", Cortes ordered.

"What", everyone, other than Cortes, said in unison.

"Cortes I must disagree", the Vector started walking up to Cortes, "This girl has done nothing wrong and she isn't with the Sphere, we know that".

"Mahad, Wayan", Cortes said fiercer. Both paused but listened to Cortes. They both moved to grab her but Kyoko pulled away.

"I won't fight you", Kyoko said turning around. Wayan started off, Kyoko followed, with Mahad bringing up the rear. Once they were gone Cortes headed down to the tavern to check the water supply leaving Lena, Cheng, and the Vector.

"You should show her kindness Cortes, we want her to trust us", the Vector whispered looking the way Cortes had gone, then heading back to the lighthouse. Lena and Cheng decided to follow him for they had nothing better to do.

(Lighthouse)

Lena was training with the Vector while Cheng sat and watched. They had been at it for what seemed a half an hour.

"You have gotten much better Lena, how does a break sound"? the Vector asked.

"Wonderful", Lena said relaxing. There was a moment of awkward silence; until Lena spoke again. "Vector, why was Cortes so…rude to Kyoko"?

"Well Lena, I don't think he was trying to be that way. I think it was just on instinct", the Vector answered, a little puzzled himself.

"He did seem kinda mean", Cheng piped up, "normally he welcomes new people as long as they're not with the Sphere".

"Yeah, and we all saw how aggressive she was towards Diwan; so I highly doubt she's with the Sphere", Lena said.

"Diwan looked like some mauled rat when Kyoko was done with her", Cheng said.

"A hair-less one", Lena added and all three of them chuckled at the idea.

"Back to your other questions, the only reason I can think of is because the Ver Gyres have hurt him in the past", Vector said trying to explain it.

"Like physically"? Lena asked.

"No, more emotionally", Vector said.

"How"? Cheng and Lena asked together.

"Well, the first time was when his family was killed. You see, there was a band of rogue seijins; they were the Ver Gyres, 5 of them to be exact…

Flashback

You see a pack of 5 wolves laying low in the undergrowth and bushes. It's pitch black out and the only light supplied is that of the moon. The wolves kept crawling closer and closer to a small town. There where only about 20-25 houses and it was surrounded by trees. There was one trail leading in and out of the town. They came to the very edge of the road right next to the village. No one was outside, everyone asleep, not expecting the many gruesome events that would soon take place. The wolf in front gave a low growl and they were off. All five heading for the third house on the right, the mayor's house, Cortes' house.

Present

"You see", the Vector told the two, "Cortes' father was mayor of that small town". "He was a wonderful man to, most everyone loved".

"Then why did the Ver Gyres attack"? Cheng asked wanting to know more. Both Lena and him where falling off their chairs.

These Ver Gyres where trouble makers. They wanted to 'cause panic, mayhem. They did it for their own pleasure. They called it the hunt but it was only slaughter".

Flashback(In the house)

"Merium…Merium wake up", an older man said, leaning over his wife and shaking her shoulder slightly.

The woman sat up sleepily. "James what is it"?

"There here, we need to get the kids and the villagers and get out", the man named James said hurriedly.

"You don't mean those criminals"?

"Yes, it's them. Go get Christoph and Aran and take the back way. Get the ship and get out of here", James said grabbing his gun. "I'm gonna go warn the village. I'll contact you afterwards".

Present

"Well what happened"? Lena and Cheng asked together.

"Merium had Christoph escape in the ship while she went back to help James", the Vector continued.

Flashback

"Chris what about mom and dad", the 6 year old Cortes asked looking out the window of the ship as they started to take off.

"Aran it's ok, they're going to meet up with us later", Chris tells him. "Hopefully", he whispers.

"Why is our house burning"? Cortes asked, concerned.

"What"? Chris asked looking down. He saw flames licking up half the town. "That's not good", Chris whispered under his breath.

"They won't die will they"? Cortes asked.

"I…I'm not sure little turtle…I'm not sure", Chris said quietly. There was a short pause as their ship flew away from the smoldering village.

"Chris…where are we going"? Cortes asked trying to hold back tears.

"We're going to stay with the Vector…until mom and dad come back", Chris said staring straight ahead.

Present

"They never came, did they", Lena more stated than asked.

"Yes", was the Vector's short answer.

"But Kyoko is different", Cheng said.

"We can all see that, but Cortes' only see's his past", Vector said.

"Maybe if he talked to her. Then maybe he would see that not all of them are the same", Lena said.

"Maybe", the Vector said thinking.

"Wait didn't you say that they hurt him in two ways? What was the second way"? Cheng asked.

"Cortes fell in love with a seijin. She could shape shift just like Kyoko. When they where together it was amazing", the Vector said pausing.

"What was amazing"? Lena asked.

"Ever since Cortes' parents died it seemed like he had lost all happiness, joy. He didn't really smile a lot. But when Karina and him where together it was almost like Cortes' had no worries left in the world. It was wonderful to see", the Vector said smiling.

"What happened to them"? Lena and Cheng asked together.

"Karina was murdered. There was a group of hunters. They didn't hunt animals though, they hunted the Ver Gyres. They had been passing by in a ship and had seen her and Cortes right outside of the lighthouse. Karina was transforming into all sorts of animals, while her and Cortes tackled each other. I was watching them; they where just having the time of their life, laughing. Suddenly just like that, it was over. They shot her from their ship. After that Cortes closed everybody out. Wouldn't talk to anyone. I think Cortes is trying to keep the girl safe by keeping her as far from the outside world as possible", the Vector finished. It looked as if all three of them were going to come to tears.

"That's so sad", Lena whispered. Those where the last words spoken between the three of them as they sat there in silence.

A/N: Again I'll try to update every weekend. Also I don't know anything about Cortes's past so I just kinda ran with it. Hope you liked and don't forget to review.


	8. Friends?

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't up date last weekend. I was a little busy. Anyways hope you liked the last chapter, here's the next one!!! Yay!!! Sorry if this chapter is short.

Chapter 8: Friends?

"Cortes you should give the girl a chance", Wayan said quietly as Cortes and him sat in the tavern taking a break.

"Give her a chance to do what", Cortes asked taking a drink.

"Listen Cortes I know that her kind has wronged you in the past but…", Wayan trailed off unsure of what to say next.

"Wayan I am only trying to keep the people of Puerto Angel safe. We don't know what that girl can do", Cortes told him looking over.

"No, but we could learn", Wayan said looking over at Cortes.

"Learn what"? Cortes asked looking away.

"We could learn about maybe even teach her a few things. Who knows, she might even be able to teach us a thing or two".

"Yeah, she'd teach us how to kill", Cortes said quietly.

"Cortes", Wayan said with a little more force than what was intended. "Who are you trying to protect? The people of Puerto Angel or yourself?"

Cortes looked a little taken aback by this statement.

"It's almost dinner time, I'm going to go take her something to eat", Wayan said walking away.

"Wayan", Cortes said watching Wayan stop from the corner of his eye, "take the Vector with you, I know he wanted to talk to her".

Wayan looked over his shoulder and nodded then continued out the door. Cortes waited a few minutes before deciding to head to his cabin. There were a few things that he needed to sort out with himself.

Wayan had made his way up to the lighthouse. There he found the Vector and Lena training and Cheng on his computer. They stopped when he entered the room.

"Ah Wayan what brings you up here", the Vector asked giving Lena a nod that told her that they where done for the day.

"It's almost dinner time. I was about to take Kyoko some food Cortes told me to bring you 'cause you wanted to talk to her", Wayan told them.

"No wonder I was getting hungry", Cheng said.

"Come on Cheng, let's go down to the tavern to get something to eat. I'm starving", Lena said as her and Cheng headed down the stairs and out of the lighthouse.

"So do you want to come"? Wayan asked Vector.

"Of course, let's go. I can't wait to talk to her", the Vector said excitedly heading down the stairs quicker than Wayan was able to turn around.

"He's almost like a kid at Christmas", Wayan said following behind.

Wayan and Vector weren't sure as to what Kyoko liked to eat. They didn't want to give her the same stuff that normal prisoners eat so they decided on a sandwich and some water. They would ask her what she liked when they talked to her.

Wayan knocked on her cell door. "Hey Kyoko can we come in"?

"Yeah sure, whatever", Kyoko asked from her spot on the floor. 

"Hey we 'brought you some food", Wayan said setting the tray on the bed.

"A sandwich…that's it"? Kyoko said looking at the rations.

"Well we didn't know what you liked so we decided on a sandwich", Wayan answered her.

"… Whey are you still here"? Kyoko asked annoyed.

"I wanted to ask you a few questions", the Vector said.

"…sure", Kyoko said somewhat annoyed.

"If you don't mind me asking, how old are you"? the Vector asked cautiously.

"29", Kyoko answered shortly.

"You look younger", Wayan said.

"I get that a lot", she said, "and don't try to flatter me. I'm not in a happy mood".

"It's because of Cortes, isn't it"? Wayan said.

"Is that ponytail"? Kyoko asked.

"What"? Wayan asked confused.

"Cortes, does he have a ponytail"?

"Yes".

"Well then that's his nickname", Kyoko said matter of factly.

Wayan chuckled a little. "Never heard that one before".

"Anyways back to my questions", the Vector said. "Where did you grow up? I'm guessing it was one of the more tropical blocks since your skin is darker".

"Yeah sure", Kyoko said.

"Kyoko could at least try to be friendlier", Wayan asked.

"I am normally very friendly, but why should I be friendly with people who are keeping me locked up"? Kyoko answered raising her voice.

"Kyoko I want you to know that I am against Cortes' decision on keeping you locked up", Wayan said.

"As am I", the Vector agreed.

"A lot of other people are as well. The reason Cortes ordered you to be locked up is because…well your people have wronged him in the past", Wayan said trying his best to explain.

"My people, my 'people' are the same as your 'people'. The only difference is that we can shape shift. Other than that we are just another type of seijin", Kyoko said standing.

"Easy, Easy. I didn't mean to sound racial or anything, I was only trying to explain", Wayan said.

"Sorry, it's just that I kind of get tired of people referring to us as some sort of other being when we're not", Kyoko said sitting on the side of the bed.

"It must get kind of annoying", Wayan said.

"Yeah, but back to your question. I grew up in Talador, it's a rather small block, and yes it is tropical", Kyoko said calmly.

"Talador, I have never heard of it", Vector said puzzled.

"It's hidden, that's probably why you haven't heard of it", Kyoko said picking up the sandwich.

"What about your family? What happened to them"? Wayan asked her.

"My mom died when I was 7 and my dad went off to war when I was 9", Kyoko said with a glazed look as if she were reliving the memory. I was left with my older brother, Riku, he was 14. One day he went out to get some food and a little more water. Talador had fresh water springs all over the place if you knew where to look. He never came back".

"Almost sound like what happened to Cortes", Wayan whispered.

"What is the story of his ponytails past anyway"? Kyoko asked.

Wayan told Kyoko the story of Cortes' past which took longer than intended but Kyoko had questions. When he finished it was almost mid night.

"Whoa, it's late. We all had better get to bed. Tomorrow, if you want Mahad or me could give you a tour of Puerto Angel", Wayan offered heading towards the door.

"I'd like that. Bring Cortes with", Kyoko said.

"If you'd like", Wayan said, "See you tomorrow". Wayan closed the door after the Vector had gotten out.

"She's a very nice girl but I didn't get to ask her very many questions", the Vector said.

"Don't worry Vector you'll have another chance to talk to her", Wayan assured him as they set off down the hall.

Well there you have it, chapter 8. Hope you liked and don't forget to review!!! Next chapter should be up sometime next week, when I get the chance!!

One more thing, I wanted to quickly thank all of my reviewers, you guys are the reason I keep writing this story. Thanks a million!!


	9. Feel the Love

Hey everyone, sorry I didn't update when I said I would. Writers block got in my way. All better now though. Hope you like this chapter and keep up the reviews!!

Disclaimer: Same as always.

Chapter 9: Feel the love

Morning came soon enough. Wayan headed down to Kyoko cell with food. Cortes had given him the job of taking care of the girl. He neared the door and knocked. There was no answer so he knocked again.

"Kyoko", he said opening the door slowly, "you awake"?

"unnn..what", Kyoko said rolling over.

"I guess not", Wayan said setting the tray of food down and walking over next to her. He shook her a little. "Kyoko its time to get up".

"Go away".

"Come on Kyoko get up", Wayan said.

"I'll get up in a few minutes now leave me alone mom", she said rolling away from Wayan again. Suddenly she popped up, "Did I just say that out loud"?

"Yeah, yah did", Wayan, said as he straightened up.

"Sorry", she apologized.

"No biggy", Wayan said waving it off. "Now come on and eat your breakfast and get ready"

"Why do I have to hurry"?

"Don't you want that tour I promised you"? Wayan asked.

With that last question Kyoko perked up a little.

"Maybe this place isn't the hell hole I thought it was", Kyoko said getting up.

After Kyoko had finished getting ready they headed out. Wayan showed her simple places like the tavern and the lighthouse. Never giving her to much information. She didn't seem to mind it that much; she just liked the fact that he kept his promise. Everything was going fine until the little (devil) turtle arrived.

"Wayan what do you think you are doing"? Cortes asked walking up to them and stopping a few steps in front.

"I'm showing her around", Wayan answered plainly.

"Nice answer captain obvious", Kyoko whispered, "yah know, you pirates never really try to cover things up, do yah"? She finished, talking more to Wayan than to anyone else.

"Hey, you shouldn't be saying anything. If it weren't for Wayan here you'd be in loads of trouble", Cortes said angrily.

"Ok ponytail, I get it. Let's not blow a fuse", Kyoko responded in a teasing voice.

This almost made Cortes pop a blood vessel. The nickname 'ponytail' would have to go. After that attitude was adjusted at least.

"Don't sweat Cortes, I've got her on a leash", Wayan said holding up a leash that was connected to Kyoko's arm.

If this were an anime Cortes would have the biggest sweat drop on the side of his head. The only thought going through his head was 'you're kidding me, right Wayan'. "I don't care if you had her in a cage. Have you forgotten that she's a shape shifter"?

Wayan opened his mouth to speak but Kyoko spoke first. "Why don't you trust me? I haven't given you any reason not to have I"? She said stepping forward.

Cortes made eye contact with her for a second but looked away quickly.

"You think I'm a threat don't you? What, do you think I'm going to go off and kill people? Or am I going to go fly away and give your precious little coordinates to the Sphere?" Kyoko said fiercely.

"Kyoko let me handle this", Wayan whispered to her.

"NO, I'm going to tell you something Cor-te-z", she said adding a bit of attitude to his name, "I'm not a murderer or a tattle-tale. You need to learn how to give people a chance and not blame others for what has happened in your past".

Cortes looked at her surprised and shocked. 'How does she know of my past. Or is she making that up', he thought. 'Heck maybe it just a wild guess'.

"People like you disgust me", Kyoko said looking angrier than ever. After that statement there was a sudden blur and in Kyoko's place was a hawk. It took off and soared up above the houses and out of sight.

"Ah, dammed where's she going now", Cortes said quickly walking over next to Wayan. Wayan just shrugged. "Why did she sound like she knew my past"? Wayan gave somewhat of a sigh.

"I guess it could be the fact that I…well I sort of… told her…a few things", Wayan admitted.

"You what"? Cortes almost shouted. "Wayan are you absolutely off your rocker? Have you lost it"?

"Cortes just listen to me quickly", Wayan said trying to calm him down. "I have a perfectly good reason".

"You had better have a good reason", Cortes threatened.

"She just seemed so…I don't know…unsure I guess you could say", Wayan started. "I just wanted her to feel comfortable and when I started asking her questions about her family and things…her past seemed somewhat like yours".

"So you told her", Cortes said still not getting it, "Wayan that is like confidential information and I don't want anyone knowing about it".

"She asked about you", Wayan said softly.

"What"?

"She asked about you", Wayan said louder so Cortes could hear.

This took Cortes by surprise. "What…what did she ask"?

"Just simple stuff. That's what led to me telling her all that stuff", Wayan said. "By the way why did you head off to your cabin so quickly yesterday? I didn't see you at dinner".

"Uh…nothing. It was nothing", Cortes said quickly trying to make it sound unimportant.

"Something is on your mind Cortes. I can tell", Wayan pestered him.

"Wayan drop it. It's not important", Cortes said.

Wayan paused for a moment thinking about what could be bothering him. Suddenly it struck him like a rock coming out of nowhere. "She reminds you of her…of Karina".

Cortes looked stunned again. "I…she…well…", Cortes couldn't think of anything to say. "What…what have I told you about saying her name"?

"You need to tell yourself the truth and open back up to people", Wayan said.

"Oh alright…she…kind of does", Cortes said trying to admit it.

Wayan raised an eyebrow. "kind of"?

Cortes sighed. "She does. Same attitude, pretty", Cortes suddenly realized what he had just said. "Don't you dare tell her I said any of this, got it".

"Don't worry. You should go find her and apologize. It might get rid of some of the tension between you two. You didn't get off to a good start". Cortes looked a little unsure. "Who knows maybe she's the one".

This made Cortes turn red. Inside he was really hoping that Wayan was right but on the other hand he was trying to not get too excited. Women were cats, and that went double for Kyoko. "Go get her".

"I would love to but I have no idea where she would be", Cortes admitted.

"Well then lets go hunt us a hawk", Wayan said as him and Cortes set off looking for Kyoko.

I hope this chapter didn't suck and please don't be mad with me because I didn't update for a while. I have a lot going on with sports and school and stuff. I'm going to try and update more often so that I don't keep all my readers waiting. Also thanks for the reviews they're the one thing that keeps me going, I love them. Anyways, please review.

P.S. my next update will probably be some time around thanksgiving since I have that entire week off. (I am so excited) Stay tuned!!!


	10. Kidnapped

_**Hey readers, here's the next chapter. Just a little Thanksgiving treat to say thank you to all my readers and reviewers!!! You guys are awesome!!! Make sure to review!!!**_

_**Disclaimer: Same (as always)**_

**Chapter 10: Kidnapped**

Cortes and Wayan had been searching for Kyoko for some time. They weren't able to find a trace of her. Not even a feather.

"Any sign of her"? Cortes asked over the radio.

"Nothing. What about down there"? Wayan replied.

"Nothing".

They had split up, Wayan taking above and Cortes searching below Puerto Angel.

'Where could the girl have gone', Cortes thought to himself as he rounded a corner. He had come upon a shorter hall. Walking briskly to the next turn he caught a glimpse of orange and black out of the corner of his eye. Quickly rounding the corner he stopped abruptly, thinking about what he just saw. Back tracking around the turn he suddenly spotted the strangest thing. It was a fox. 'What would a fox be doing dow…', Cortes paused mid thought as it suddenly clicked. The fox noticed this, turned and took off at a dead sprint down the hall.

"Wayan, she's heading for the water storage", Cortes shouted into the radio.

"Alright, I'm close so I'll try to cut her off and catch her. Is she transformed"?

"As of right now be on the look out for a fox", Cortes answered chasing after her.

"Got it", Wayan replied into his radio.

It was somewhat hard to keep up with her considering she was small, agile, and had 4 legs. She knew just what to do to throw him off as well. Let it be taking sharp turns or running in the shadows. She had almost ran him into a couple of walls.

"She's a smart one, I'll give her that", Cortes said.

Kyoko took a sharp turn that lead to a stair well.

"Wayan, where are you"? Cortes asked.

"I'm almost at the stairs that lead down below", Wayan answered quickly.

"Good, stay there and get ready to grab her".

Cortes watched as the fox jumped through the doorway. Suddenly something grabbed it mid leap. He hurried up the stairs only to be thrown to the ground. Looking up he saw a man in a black trench coat with mid back black hair. He looked like a bounty hunter.

"This little shape shifter will get me a hefty sum on the black market. Heck it might get me even more money from the Sphere", the man said in a deep voice as he shoved Kyoko into a sack.

"You will do no such thing", Cortes said getting up and reaching for his gun.

"Oh yes I will", the man said hitting Cortes back with a dark leather whip.

Cortes slammed into the wall behind him and watched as the man sent his whip wrapping around an overhead pipe and launching himself onto the roofs.

"Uh, what happened", Wayan said sitting up from where he had been thrown to. "The last thing I remember is some guy in a black trench coat throwing me against the wall".

"That's what happened to me too", Cortes replied as he stood up.

"Where's Kyoko"? Wayan asked standing up as well.

Cortes looked in the direction the man had gone.

"He didn't", Wayan said a little worried.

Cortes shook his head yes.

"Cortes we have to get her back. Who knows what he'll do to her", Wayan said.

"I know Wayan. I just don't know how or even who he is", Cortes said.

"Who would know who he is"? Wayan asked seriously.

Cortes thought about it when he thought of the perfect person. But how to get a hold of her? "Wayan, go get Mahad and meet me at the Saint Nazier", Cortes said heading off.

"You called", Mahad said walking into the bridge followed by Wayan and Lena.

"Mahad do you know how to contact Lucretia", Cortes asked getting right to the point.

"Yeah, but why would you want to talk to her when you have me here", Mahad asked snarkly.

"Mahad this is not a laughing matter. Now get a hold of her on our radio here", Cortes said with a straight face.

"Ok, ok, geez", Mahad said stepping up to the radio.

"What's going on Cortes"? Lena asked.

Cortes didn't answer; instead he nodded to Wayan signaling that Wayan could tell it because he wasn't.

"Kyoko has been captured", Wayan stated simply.

"By who"? Lena asked worried.

"We don't know. What we do know is that he works in the black market", Cortes answered her.

Suddenly Lucretia popped up on the screen. "Hey you guys. Long time no see".

"Hey Lucretia, Cortes has a question", Mahad said as Cortes came walking up behind him.

"What's up Cortes"?

"Lucretia do you know of someone that works in the black market and looks like this"? Cortes said sending her a picture that he had found on the Internet. Sadly no other information had been give with it.

"I don't know let me check the books", Lucretia answered as she started to type. She came back on a minute later. "I should have known it was him when I saw his picture", She said more to her self.

"Who is it"? they all asked anxiously.

"His name is Skuld. He's the top bounty hunter in Skyland. The Sphere pays dearly for him to go on hunting missions for them", She answered with a bit of a grim expression. "If you don't mind me asking why did you need to know"?

"It's nothing, do you know where we can find him"? Cortes asked quickly.

"There's a Block on the outer outskirts of Skyland. It's called the black market. Here are the coordinates", She answered pressing a button sending them the coordinates of the block.

"Thank you", Cortes answered shutting off the screen and cutting the transmission.

"Now what"? Mahad asked.

"Wayan how early can we leave here"? Cortes asked thinking.

"It's about a 2 days trip to the block. Everything is running fine here so we could probably leave whenever you are ready", Wayan answered.

"Then that's what we'll do. Go inform Dahlia. Mahad you go get the Vector and Lena you go get Cheng", Cortes quickly ordered.

"Aye captain", they said in unison.

As all of them left the deck Cortes started up the Saint Nazier and checked to make sure that everything was working properly.

'Why are women such trouble', he thought to himself.

_**Well that's it. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget to review. **_

P.S. I'm trying my hardest to keep Cortes in character but it's somewhat hard. But I guess I'll just try harder.


End file.
